ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 December 2019
23:05-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 23:05-20 Eeeeeeeeeeeee 23:05-59 Hey 23:07-04 Helloooooooooo 23:07-53 HEY XD 23:08-04 *hugs* 23:08-09 *hugs back* 23:08-17 How's it goinggggg 23:08-18 How are you?? 23:08-22 Good XD 23:08-28 Good XD 23:09-40 I would never just abandon all the friends I've made on here btw XD 23:09-48 I'll still come on chat every once in a while 23:09-52 Thank goodness XD 23:10-09 I just lost interest in Ninjago, I tried watching it I really did, but I kept cringing- 23:10-24 Aww it's okay. 23:10-31 And my OCs keep straying further and further from canon so- 23:11-13 I was reading through our RP last night. The start of the Yang's Temple scene gets me every. Single. Time. 23:11-25 Oof XD 23:11-36 MG's gotten me int JoJos Bizarre Adventure XD 23:11-38 *into 23:12-07 Likw I'm expecting it but yet when it happens I'm not ready and I just bust out laughing 23:12-11 Oh nice XD 23:12-18 *like 23:12-59 XD 23:12-59 23:12-59 Ye XD 23:15-18 I think my favorite part is either when Lin reunites with Zane at the Tournament, or when she has a nightmare and grabs onto him in her sleep x3 23:15-41 That was really cute X3 23:16-16 I love the extra spice Sak adds to their relationship tho XD 23:16-55 Sak: *comes back after being dead for months* Lol you guys kissed yet? 23:17-10 Yup XD 23:17-18 Sak is just me XD 23:17-24 but with way longer hair 23:17-30 LIKE WAY LONGER HAIR 23:17-38 My hair is practically half-shaved off 23:17-50 Lin is me with better looking hair XD 23:18-21 Oh, do you have like an undercut or a shaved side? 23:18-28 Undercut 23:18-45 Y'know I have an Instagram account if you do too- I'm far more active on there XD 23:18-57 Mine would look terrible like that, it'd be so thin XD 23:19-13 I'm considering getting an Insta 23:19-46 XD 23:19-46 23:19-46 My username is Nonbinary_Demon_ 23:20-25 Okay... Wait, do you identify as non-binary? 23:20-59 Forgive me if that's too personal of a question 23:21-05 Yup, Biologically I'm female but I really don't feel like one... 23:21-10 But I don't feel male either 23:22-08 Oh, okay. You still okay with female pronouns? Or would you prefer neutral ones? 23:23-04 I use Them/They pronouns but I'm not crazy like some people, I'm not gonna murder you if you call me a she- 23:23-36 Okey, I know a few transgender/nonbinary peeps, I just don't want anyone to get offended 23:24-44 Its fine XD I don't get offended easily, unless you were to like call me rude names for it or be rude about it- 23:24-48 Then we'd have tea XD 23:24-54 But you wouldn't do that XD 23:26-43 "But you wouldn't do that" 23:26-51 You know me too well XD 23:27-18 Well your a nice person! XD 23:27-39 Only 97% of the time! XD 23:28-54 Gotta account for Sassy Purple and Done-with-your-crap Purple XD 23:29-22 XD 23:29-43 I'm nice 3 % of the time and that's to friends and of course, MG, bc he's my boyfriend- 23:30-08 Okay, admittedly even whem I'm in those moods I'm still pretty nice XD 23:30-43 XD 23:31-00 If I'm not talking to friends or MG I'm really quite an apathetic little biatch 23:31-08 I can't even be impolite without being polite! Help mehhhhhh 23:31-32 XD